Walking
by JescaShylock
Summary: This will be a series of crack-fics. No pairings, just something for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Walking**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Luna was walking. She did this often, as did every one around her, though this time it was different, she was walking in circles. In circles around a bench, that's right a bench. If anyone didn't know Luna they might question what she was doing. But seeing as the whole school knew Luna was a bit… odd, they didn't question the random odd act. Well they wondered they just didn't ask for fear of being seen talking to Luna. You see Luna was a bit of an oddity, every one knew her as odd. That was just the way things were. No one wanted to change it, least of all Luna. She likes the way things are, no one talking to her bothering her with stupid questions.

Today was a different story though, today she wanted someone to ask her, to talk to her, today was an odd day. Luna didn't want anyone to talk to her because she was lonely; no she wanted someone to talk to her for her own amusement. So she could laugh at them when they asked her what in the name of Merlin she was doing.

And just as she'd hoped some dimwitted people approached her, those dimwitted people were of the Slytherin house (okay most students in the Slytherin house are dimwitted but that's not the point) a few girls and boys. Luna noticed from the start that they were walking funny. They were walking behind the tall blonde, as if he was their leader. Behind that tall blonde there were two girls, one that resembled a pug, and the other a troll. And behind the girls were two boys that also resembled trolls; maybe that's a Slytherin trait?

The tall blonde spoke first; he spoke with a permanent sneer plastered on his face. "What are you doing now? A mating ritual? Waiting by the pond for that special someone?"

The group behind him laughed. Luna also laughed. "No I'm not performing any ritual, that's later, works better at night -" Luna laugh internally at the look on their faces "- anyway I'm just doing everyone a favor."

The girl that looked like a pug spoke next, confusion haunting every word. "Well then what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm making the earth turn. Someone's got to do it." Luna said calmly, watching their faces.

This time it was the troll girl who said something. "It makes sense."

Luna didn't speak, she was afraid if she tried to say something; anything all that would come out would be laughter.

The tall blonde, looked at the people around him. "Are you serious? You actually believe this… this… this…" He made various hand gestures towards Luna.

The group walked away, as soon as they were out of ear shot Luna, burst into uncontrollable laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Magnificent One  
**Summary: **Severus looses a bet. And things happen.  
**Rating:** K  
**Prompt:** Some random things I found of what to dare people when playing a game of truth or dare.  
**A/N:** This story is very different and short. I got so far and then lost my 'mojo'.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All the credit goes to J.K Rowling.

*****

Severus Snape was many things, Potions masters, Headmaster, Death Eater, and Double Agent. Snape could do anything. He was prepared for anything, and everything … except what he was doing know. And what was he doing? Well he was parading around the school wearing a cape that said "Magnificent One".

One thing he'd learned from last night was never, ever, in your wildest dreams, play Truth or Dare with a bunch of your colleagues. Last night was the first day of the new school year, which every teacher especially Snape, dreaded. There was so much work, so many dimwitted students, and so many things that can and will go wrong. On the first night of the new school year teachers gathered in the Kitchens to enjoy enormous amounts of Firewhiskey and amazingly cooked deserts. Many teachers, including Sybill Trelawney, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Charity Burbage, and Septima Vector, gained courage from these enormous amounts, and often induced many games, the most popular of which was Truth or Dare.

Normally teachers of such high calibre wouldn't be caught dead playing such trivial games, but on a night like tonight, these games were conceived as marvellous, due to the overly high amounts of Firewhiskey. They'd spent most of the night laughing and carrying on, but the night got unusually quite during the much-anticipated game of Truth or Dare. They'd gotten through a few rounds, which led to Sybill wearing a brown paper bag on her head, which had 'my mother is ashamed of me' written sloppily across it, Dumbledore licking Flitwicks' foot, McGonagall licking Dumbledores' armpit, and more complete and utter nonsense. Snape had gotten 3 dares. All of which he had to do for a month.

To say Snape was displeased would be the understatement of the century. Considering how stupid the dares were. First off he had to begin all his sentences with "Oh la la". Secondly he had to respond to anything anyone said with "okay, you're gay"; thirdly he had to wear a cape with "Magnificent One", written across the back. Snape had though long and hard about not doing the dares, and then realized the consequences would be so much worse than the dare itself.

So that leaves Snape walking to his sixth year potions class, with his magnificent cape, and prepared to do what he had to do. Snape was sat in his desk when the sixth years entered. To avoid embarrassment Snape just sat there, hoping the students would notice what he'd written on the board, and go about making the potion. But Lady Luck was not a Snapes' side, as it appears she never is. "Oh la la" Snape mumbled under his breath. "The potion you will be making today is very advanced and requires a large amount of skill. The Elixir to Induce Euphoria does name says. Induces euphoria to the drinker. You have one hour to complete it, and pass it in. No extra time will be allowed."

The sixth years gathered around the potions cupboard. "Sir, there's no peppermint here."

Snape was extremely agitated, these stupid sixth years. "Oh la la. Your gay."

"Excuse me Sir?"

"Oh la la. Your gay"

The students looked at each other, everyone was extremely confused. What the hell was Snape doing? Hermione quickly realized what the others failed to notice. "Guys last night, was the first night back. You know what the teachers do."

"Oh" Everyone said as realization struck. They felt comfortable saying this loudly, because Snape had stopped paying attention long ago.

"That still doesn't explain why he's all…" Harry trailed off. Looking to the others for support.

"No it doesn't. But something must have happened. Maybe we should just ignore him?" Ron said.

"Now, where's the fun in that. He's been an ass to us for six years. Its time for a little payback." Harry said.

"Ok" Everyone agreed, except Hermione.

Everyone looked at her, basically telling her to do this or leave. "Oh, okay. So what are we going to do?"

"Were going to …" The group huddled together coming up with various embarrassing things to do to Snape. This was going to be an awesome day.

*****

Thanks for reading. I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism and reviews. Also I would love any ideas on what the students could do .. I would write any suggestions that I can.

_JescaShylock_


End file.
